Professeur Inattendus
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: Un jeune Moldu qui pour une raison inconnue est immunisé contre tout type de sortilèges arrive dans le Chemin de Traverse, et est trouvé par Dumbledore et devient professeur de la culture moldu à Poudlard. Suivez son histoire et sa découverte de la culture magique.
1. Chapitre 01

Dans une rue londonienne, un jeune homme de 15 ans avec une grosse valise noire marchait en direction de chez lui rentrant d'un pensionnaire dans lequel il a été envoyé pour l'année par ses parents. Il marchait avec insouciance alors qu'en passant devant une ruelle une personne lui attrape le poignet et il voit le monde autour de lui se distordre et changer avant de se sentir étourdit et remarque qu'il se trouve maintenant dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas avec presque l'envie de vomir alors qu'il perdit connaissance. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir noir avec des bougies tenues par des socles en or. À son réveil, il vit qu'il était allongé sur un canapé alors qu'un groupe de personnes parle de lui.

« Je suis où ? » Se demanda le jeune homme attirant l'attention des adultes.

« Oubliette. » Dit un des adultes, petit, corpulent aux cheveux gris faisant un mouvement du poignet avec un bout de bois en main.

« Vous faite quoi au juste ? Nan par ce que je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici alors agiter un bout de bois ne m'aide pas à savoir. » Dit le jeune homme comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Impossible. » Dit un adulte alors que les autres restent sans voix.

« Dis-moi jeune homme, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » Demanda un adulte bien plus âgé que les autres.

Il est grand, mince et a des cheveux gris ainsi qu'une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille et des yeux gris.

« J'en sais rien quelqu'un m'a chopé le bras et j'ai fini dans une salle avant de perdre connaissance. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Je vois, il a donc transplané. » Dit l'homme âgé avant de partir de la pièce avec les autres adultes laissant le jeune homme seul avec une seule question en tête. À savoir, « mais putain qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

Juste devant la porte les adultes, eux, discutaient de ce qu'ils devaient faire de lui.

« Vous avez vu la même chose que moi ? Le sort n'a pas fonctionné sur ce Moldu. Comment, c'est possible ? » Dit l'homme corpulent.

« C'est une première dans l'histoire, il nous faut garder un œil sur lui monsieur Fudge. » Dit un des hommes curieux de connaître la raison de l'immunité du jeune homme au sortilège en appelant l'homme corpulent par son nom.

« Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de le surveiller sans qu'il se sente prisonnier et si il retourne chez lui il préviendra sûrement les autres Moldus de notre existence. » Dit Fudge un peu paniqué.

« J'ai une idée qui pourrait nous avantager. » Dit l'homme le plus âgée gagnant la curiosité de tout le monde.

« Et quelle est-elle Dumbledore ? » Demanda Fudge appelant l'homme âgé par son nom.

« Je vous propose de le placer sous ma responsabilité pour qu'il enseigne Poudlard la culture des Moldus. » Répondit Dumbledore surprenant Fudge.

« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? » Demanda Fudge.

« Non, je vous rassure Cornelius. Cela pourrait même être bénéfique pour les élèves. Après tout connaître la culture Moldu nous permettra de faciliter le fait de se cacher d'eux et aussi de nous préparer au cas où ils se font la guerre et que l'on risque de devenir des dommages collatéraux. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas idiot ce que propose Dumbledore monsieur le ministre. Cela pourrait nous être utile. » Dit l'une des personnes alors que les autres adhèrent à l'idée de Dumbledore.

Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, Fudge prit enfin la décision attendue.

« D'accord, Albus. Il sera placé sous votre responsabilité et enseignera la culture Moldu à vos élèves. En espérèrent qu'il fera bien ce travail. » Accepta Fudge.

« Je vous en remercie Cornélius. Je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle. » Dit Dumbledore, avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce.

Il put notamment y voir le jeune homme lire une encyclopédie qu'il y avait sur la table devant le canapé où il se trouvait.

« Bonjour. » Dit Dumbledore attirant l'attention du jeune homme.

« Oh, bonjour. Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Ce n'est rien. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. » Se présenta Dumbledore tendant la main au jeune homme qui la serra.

« Enchanté. Moi, c'est Lucas Wandlessly. » Dit le jeune homme se présentant.

« Je vois que tu es très intéressé par l'encyclopédie. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Oui, même si je me doute que la magie ça n'existe pas. » Dit Lucas.

Dumbledore décida de prouver l'inverse à Lucas avant de lui parler de son nouveau travail et sortie sa baguette.

« Wingardium Leviosa. » Dit-il en pointant avec sa baguette un chandelier qui lévita en direction de Lucas, qui passa ses main autour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun câble ou fil attaché au chandelier.

« La magie existe, c'est ça ? » Dit Lucas gagnant un hochement de tête de Dumbledore.

« Oui. D'habitude quand une personne sans pouvoirs magiques arrive dans des lieux où vivent des sorciers ou est témoin de magie nous utilisons le sortilège Oubliette, permettant d'effacer leurs mémoires. Mais toi, pour une raison que l'on ignore, tu es immunisé contre les sorts. » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Alors vous allez faire quoi ? Me tuer ? » Demanda Lucas à peine surpris si la réponse est oui.

« Non, rassure-toi. J'ai convaincu le ministre de la magie de te placer sous ma responsabilité afin que tu enseignes à mon école de magie la culture des Moldus. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« De un : c'est quoi un Moldu ? Et deux : comment ça enseigner ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Un Moldu, c'est le nom que l'on donne à ceux sans pouvoir magique. Et tu as bien entendu. Tu enseigneras au élève de Poudlard. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Passé d'élève à prof de façon aussi crescendo devrait figurer sur le livre des records. Je devrai enseigner quoi de la culture « Moldu » ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Alors acceptes-tu ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi pas ? Se serai cool d'en apprendre plus sur le monde de la magie et à leur transmettre la culture Moldu. Il nous faudra juste faire des copies des livres de cours qu'il y a dans ma valise pour les élèves. » Dit Lucas.

« Et bien pourrais-tu les sortir pour qu'on en fasse des copies s'il te plaît. » Dit Dumbledore alors que Lucas fit ce qu'il dit et sortie des livres scolaires d'histoire, science et plusieurs livres sur le cinéma et la pop culture.

« Voilà. Et pour savoir, on fait comment pour mes affaires et pour que j'ai un lieu où vivre ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Tu vivras dans l'école. » Répondit Dumbledore en prenant les livres. « Prends mon bras et ta valise. »

Lucas obéit et ils transplanèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Lucas eu presque envie de vomir.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Lucas.

« On a transplané jusque dans l'école. Je vais te guider jusqu'à la chambre où tu dormiras durant l'année scolaire. » Dit Dumbledore amenant Lucas jusqu'à la salle où il vivra et où il déposa sa valise.

« Du coup, je fais quoi en attendant le début des cours ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Nous allons te faire visiter l'école et tu te prépareras pour l'année. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Ok. » Répondit simplement Lucas sentant qu'il va s'ennuyer.

5 semaine plus tard

Tous les professeurs de Poudlard arrivaient à l'école pour installer leurs affaires. Un homme mince aux cheveux gras et noirs, portant toujours une longue cape et un manteau noir qui lui donnent un aspect menaçant, voit Lucas se balader dans les couloirs et se place devant lui.

« Les élèves ne sont pas encore arrivées pour la rentrée scolaire. Alors qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Ah non, il y a erreur. Je ne suis pas élève, mais un nouveau professeur ici. » Dit Lucas.

« C'est cela, oui. Nous en parlerons avec Dumbledore. » Dit l'homme avant d'attraper Lucas par le dos du col de son tee-shirt et l'amène au bureau de Dumbledore alors qu'il discutait avec d'autres professeurs.

« Albus, j'ai trouvé ce jeune homme en train de se balader dans les couloirs, prétendant être un professeur. » Dit l'homme lâchant le col de Lucas.

« Et bien Severus, il est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir plus tôt. Je vous présente Lucas Wandlessly, le professeur de culture Moldu. » Dit Dumbledore présentant Lucas aux professeurs les choquant.

« Mais voyons Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'un enfant. » Dit une femme âgée.

« Je sais Minerva, mais voyez-vous, ce jeune homme est un Moldu qui pour une raison que l'on ignore est immunisé contre les sortilèges. Ou du moins l'Oubliette. Alors avec l'accord du ministère de la magie, il est placé sous ma responsabilité et éduquera les classes à la culture des Moldu afin d'en apprendre plus sur leur culture et de faciliter le fait de cacher le monde des sorciers d'eux. » Répondit Dumbledore.

Certains professeurs acceptaient malgré leurs réticences à faire venir un Moldu dans l'école à cause des nombreux problèmes que cela pourrait causer avec certains élèves.

« Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'avec ça et la coupe des 3 sorciers l'école va sûrement faire la une des journaux pendent un moment. » Dit un des professeurs avec de grosses lunettes et les cheveux en bataille.

« J'en suis conscient, Trelawney. » Dit Dumbledore amusé alors que Lucas en avait profité pour partir discrètement continuer son tour avec un journal qui traînait sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Je pourrais en apprendre plus en attendant de me renseigner avec les autres profs. N'empêche, c'est un drôle de nom pour un journal, le Chicaneur. » Pensa Lucas à haute voix.


	2. Chapitre 02

Quelques jours plus tard, le matin du jour de l'arrivée des élèves, Lucas entra dans la salle des cours de divination où il trouva Trelawney venant de finir de préparer la salle pour les cours.

« Salut, Trelawney. » Salua Lucas attirant l'attention de Trelawney.

« Oh, bonjour Lucas. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici en ce bon matin ? » Salua à son tour Trelawney s'approchant de lui.

« Et bien comme ce soir ça va être mon introduction auprès des élèves et demain mon premier jour de cours avec certaines classes. J'aimerai bien avoir une prédiction sur ce qui m'attends dans l'année. » Demanda Lucas au professeur de divination.

« Oh c'est un première que je vais prédire l'avenir d'un Moldu. Assis toi devant cette table. » Dit Trelawney excitée à l'idée de prédire l'avenir d'un membre l'espèce qui la fascine le plus.

Lucas s'assit devant une table avec une boule de cristal en son centre alors que Trelawney s'assit en face de lui et commença sa divination.

« Alors, je vois… une mort atroce. » Dit Trelawney, effrayant Lucas.

« Attends t'es sérieuse ? » Demanda Lucas effrayé.

« Non, je plaisante ne t'inquiète pas. Je commence vraiment maintenant. » Dit Trelawney fermant les yeux et se concentrant. « Je vois une rencontre qui va bouleverser ta vie. » Dit-elle et Lucas prit la parole.

« Sans vouloir te vexer Dumbledore à l'air de correspondre vu le taf qu'il m'a fourni. » Dit Lucas.

« Non, non. Pas dans ce sens. Une rencontre qui va changer ta vie et t'apporter le bonheur. » Prédit Trelawney.

« Je croise les doigts du coup. » Dit Lucas.

« Mais je vois autre chose plus loin. Je vois la guerre. Je vois la peur. Je vois… » Dit Trelawney avant de s'arrêter et de se lèver avant de retourner à la préparation de la salle.

« Tu vois quoi ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Non rien, laisse tomber. » Répondit Trelawney.

Lucas pensa qu'insister était une mauvaise idée et parti en direction du bureau de Rogue attirant son attention à peine entré dans la salle.

« Salut. » Saluât-il un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour, monsieur Wandlessly. » Salua-Rogue.

« Alors c'est ça, la salle vous faites vos cours de potion ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Oui. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Je voulais voir comment c'était. » Répondit Lucas regardant la salle alors que Rogue regardait si il ne lui manque aucun ingrédient. « Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nan merci ça ira. » Répondit Rogue.

Lucas savait que cela ne servait à rien de négocier et partit dans sa nouvelle salle de classe pour l'admirer avec une certaine appréhension. Il allait passer de l'autre côté du bureau, passer de la partie où il détestait l'instituteur à la partie de l'instituteur qui est détesté. Il espérait juste arriver à rendre ses cours assez divertissants pour ne pas se faire haïr de ses élèves. Et la prédiction de Trelawney ne l'avait pas aidé à diminué son stress. Loin de là.

Une fois le soir venu il se retrouva dans la grande salle assis avec les autres professeurs face aux élèves avec la boule au ventre. Les autres professeurs discutaient et ne remarquaient pas le petit état de stress dans lequel il était. Dumbledore finit par se lever et s'avança vert le pupitre se trouvant devant la table où mangent les professeurs et a commencé un discours.

« Maintenant que nous sommes installés, J'aimerai vous annoncer deux nouvelles. La première : nous accueillons un nouveau professeur qui vous enseignera la culture des Moldus afin de vous y familiarisé et vous apprendre des choses que nous ignorons sur eux. Je vous présente monsieur Lucas Wandlessly. » Dit Dumbledore finissant par montrer Lucas avec son bras alors que les professeurs suivis des élèves applaudissaient augmentant son malaise.

Une dois les applaudissements terminés des chuchotements se firent entendre, les élèves se demandant pourquoi leur nouveau prof avait l'âge d'être dans une de leurs classes. Les chuchotements se terminèrent quand Dumbledore continua son discours.

« Et la deuxième nouvelle : ce château ne sera pas seulement votre foyer cette année. Mais aussi celui d'invité très important. Cette année Poudlard à était choisi... » Dit Dumbledore avant qu'un homme en pas très grande forme physique vu à quel point il a l'aire essoufflé, visiblement d'une soixantaine ou cinquantaine d'années possédant des yeux pâles et furieux, des joues creuses aux veines apparentes et des cheveux gris interrompit Dumbledore pour lui dire quelque chose.

L'homme parla à Dumbledore qui lui chuchotait une consigne que personne n'a entendue à part l'homme qui partit.

« Comme je le disait : Cette année Poudlard à était choisi pour accueillir un événement légendaire. Le tournois des trois sorciers. Pour ceux qui ignore de quoi il s'agit : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers réunit trois écoles pour une série d'épreuves à caractère magique. Dans chaque école un élève sera choisi pour le tournoi. Que les chose soit claire : une fois choisit vous serez seul. Et je vous prie de me croire, ces épreuves ne sont pas pour les craintifs. » Dit Dumbledore exposant le fait que le tournoi sera risqué. « Mais vous saurez tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, veuillez accueillir avec moi, les charmantes jeunes filles de l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons et leur directrice, Olympe Maxime. » Finit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit révélant deux rangées de jeunes femmes partant en direction de la table des professeurs et qui tous les quelques mètres font un mouvement de la main en direction de la droite ou de la gauche avec ce qui semble être un gémissement collectif suivit d'une femme aussi grande qu'Hagrid avant que les deux côtés de chaque rangée se séparent vers les deux côtés de la table des professeurs avec des applaudissements.

« Et maintenant, nos amis du nord, accueillons les fiers garçons de Durmstrang et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff. » Dit Dumbledor.

Deux rangées de jeunes hommes visiblement de 17 ans minimum avec des bâtons qu'il frappe trois fois contre le sol des étincelles apparaissant au moment de l'impact entrent dans la salle. Ils sont suivis d'un homme que Lucas identifie comme Igor Karkaroff et les élèves avec les bâtons changent rapidement de main tous les 3 impactes et recommencent tout en avançant. Une fois arrivés au centre de la salle ils courent et après plusieurs acrobaties arrivent devant la table des professeurs. L'un d'eux souffla sur sa baguette faisant apparaître un dragon de feu impressionnant qui se transforma en oiseau avant que les flammes ne se dissipe.

Les directeurs se saluent et le repas reprend tranquillement malgré les tensions visibles entre Karkaroff et Rogue. Dumbledore après avoir parlé avec Maxime se dirigea vers quelque chose que des employés avaient amené pour refaire un discours.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! J'aimerai vous dires quelques mots. Une gloire éternelle. C'est ce qui attend l'élève qui remporte le tournois des trois sorciers. Mais pour cela, cet élève doit survivre à trois tâches, trois tâches extrêmement dangereuses. C'est pourquoi le ministère a jugé bon d'imposer une nouvelle règle. Pour vous expliquer tout cela nous avons avec nous le directeur de la coopération magique internationale, Monsieur Bartemius Croupton. » Dit Dumbledore alors que la personne susnommée entrait, qu'un son d'éclair retentissait et que Lucas remarquait un ciel nuageux avec des éclairs.

Soudain une personne depuis l'entrée des professeurs sorti sa baguette et lança un sort sur le plafond réglant le problème, l'orage laissant place à un ciel nocturne étoilé. La personne s'approcha de Dumbledore. La personne est grande (la même taille que Dumbledore), des cheveux roux et gras, un œil bleu et une espèce de prothèse oculaire ressemblant à un œil de verre bleu. Dubmledore le salua alors que Lucas regarda l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« Qui s'est lui ? » Chuchota Lucas à Hagrid.

« C'est Alastor Maugrey surnommé Fol Œil, c'est le meilleur Auror que le ministère n'ait jamais connu. » Expliqua Hagrid.

« C'est quoi un Auror ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Ah, oui c'est vrai désolé j'avais oublié. Un Auror est un chasseur de mage noir. La moitié des cellules d'Azkaban sont remplies grâce à lui. » Répondit Agrid.

« Oh ? Je vois c'est pas une petite pointure du coup. » Répondit Lucas.

« Pas du tout. » Répondit Hagride.

« Merci pour le renseignement. » Remercia Lucas.

Croupton prit la parole pour expliquer la nouvelle règle dont Dumbledore avait parlé.

« Après mûre réflexion, le ministère a conclu que pour leur sécurité, aucun élève âgé de moins de 17 ans ne sera autorisé à se présenter au tournoi. Cette décision est sans appel. » Dit Croupton attirant les foudres des élèves ne pouvant pas participer.

« Eh bien, je parie qu'on va avoir au moins deux crétin qui vont essayer. » Chuchota Lucas.

Dumbledore cria de se taire et tous les élève criant leur mécontentement se turent aussitôt. Dumbledore révéla une grande coupe de bois grossièrement taillé qui n'avait rien de remarquable, à part qu'il en jaillit une gerbe de flammes bleues.

« La Coupe de Feu ! Quiconque souhaite s'inscrire au tournoi devra noter son nom sur un bout de parchemin et le jeter dans le feu avant jeudi soir, même heure. N'agissez pas à la légère. Une fois choisi, impossible de reculer. Dès cet instant, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a commencé. » Expliqua Dumbledore avant que le repas reprenne son court.

Une fois que le repas fut terminé les élèves sortirent pour aller dans leur dortoir respectif et une étudiante au cheveux blond, presque blanc dos à la table des professeurs attira l'attention de Lucas. Elle regardait dans la grande salle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qu'on avait caché.

Les professeurs aussi partirent en direction de leurs chambres pour dormir et Lucas étudia un livre sur la technologie fabriquant quelque chose avec des bobines de métal et des pièces de réveille matin.


	3. Chapitre 03

Le lendemain du repas de début d'année, Lucas porta un costard cravate noir avec une chemise blanche pour se donner un aspect professionnel. Il se trouva dans sa salle de classe prêt pour son premier cours alors que sa première classe venait d'arriver. La classe d'Harry Potter dont certains professeurs lui avaient parlé. Une fois toute la classe installée il se leva et marcha jusqu'à arriver devant son bureau et donna un rapide regard.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Lucas Wandlessly. Votre nouveau professeur pour votre nouvelle matière cette année. Des questions ? » Dit Lucas.

Un élève un peu grassouillet leva la main.

« Oui, monsieur… ? » Demanda Lucas ne connaissant pas le nom de l'élève.

« Neville Londubat, monsieur. » Répondit l'élève se présentant.

« Et bien Neville, je vous écoute. » Dit Lucas.

« Qu'est-ce que nous apprendrons sur la culture des moldus en particulier ? » Demanda Neville.

« Un peu de tout mais principalement les sciences, les technologies, et leur histoire. » Répondit Lucas.

« Donc de l'inutile. » Dit un élève aux cheveux blanc.

« Et tu es… ? » Demanda Lucas en pointant l'élève.

« Je suis Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. » Se présenta fièrement l'élève.

« Si c'est si inutile que ça, répond à cette question : Qu'utilisent principalement les moldus pour faire fonctionner le système d'éclairage de leur maison ? » Demanda Lucas regardant Drago attendant une réponse. « Allez ne soit pas timide j'ai à peine un an de plus que toi à tout casser vu que tu es en quatrième année. » Dit Lucas après une dizaine de secondes avant de reprendre la parole quelques secondes plus tard. « Bien, quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda Lucas content d'avoir fait fermer son clapet à celui qu'il a identifié comme le casse couille de la classe.

Une jeune fille leva la main pour se faire interroger.

« Oui, mademoiselle. » Dit Lucas.

« L'électricité, monsieur. » Répondit-elle.

« Exactement. Puis-je avoir votre nom très chère ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Hermione Granger, monsieur. » se présenta la jeune fille.

« Et bien mademoiselle Granger, vous avez raison. L'électricité est ce que permet aux moldus d'alimenter leur éclairage. Car voyez-vous les moldus ont laissé tomber les bougies pour à la place utilisée des ampoules. » Dit-il en sortant deux ampoules qu'il est allé acheter chez les moldus avec McGonagall pour le surveiller. « Avec un système de câblage se trouvant dans les fondations, mûrs, et plafonds. Il les vices dans un emplacement prévu à cet effet et que la lumière soit. » Expliqua Lucas en passant des extrémité gauche et droite de la salle de classe une ampoule de chaque côté. « Ceux à qui je les ai donné regardé les et passez les a vos camarades pour qu'ils puissent la voir et une fois qu'elles ont respectivement fait le tour de votre rangé celui qui l'a me la donnera car j'en ai besoin pour vous faire une démonstration. » Dit Lucas.

Une fois que les ampoules ont été passées elles revinrent dans les mains de Lucas qui allait vers son bureau et en sorti l'appareil qu'il avait fabriqué la nuit dernière.

« Je vous présente une version miniature de la bobine Tesla. Nom donné au générateur électrique inventé par le physicien du même nom. Je l'ai un peu modifié pour qu'il produise de l'électricité en faisant des moulinets avec la petite manivelle sur le côté. » Expliqua Lucas en faisant des petits moulinets provoquant de petit arc électrique autour de la bobine qui a proximité d'une ampoule fit apparaître un petit arc électrique les joignant avant que l'ampoule ne mette à légèrement briller.

« C'est n'importe quoi. » Dit Drago se levant de son siège et s'avança vers le bureau de Lucas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Poussez-vous. » Dit Drago sur un ton montrant qu'il lui donnait un ordre.

« Si tu veux essayer la bobine il faudra le demander gentiment. » Dit Lucas.

« J'ai dit : poussez-vous. » Répéta Malfoy sur le même ton.

« Et moi je dis 5 point de moins pour serpentard et une retenue. Ça t'apprendra à me parler sur ce ton. » Dit Lucas.

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! » Cria Drago.

« Demande moi gentiment et je pourrais changer la punition. » Dit Lucas.

Drago lui donna un regard ferme mais Lucas lui donna un regard à la fois ferme et autoritaire et Drago finit par baisser les yeux.

« Pouvez-vous me laisser essayer la bobine s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Drago dans la défaite.

« Bien sûr et tous les élèves le souhaitant le pourront, avec juste une condition : ne tournez pas la manivelle trop vite. Sinon vous risquez de surcharger l'ampoule et elle explosera. » Dit Lucas avant de laisser place à Drago.

Drago obéit à la condition de Lucas espérant voir la sanction diminuer voir être supprimée et laissa place à ceux qui voulait essayer. Le reste du cours passa et une fois le cours finit ils partirent en étant surpris que le professeur n'ait pas fait la moindre remarque sur Harry malgré sa réputation.

Quelques minutes après le départ des élèves Lucas se trouva assis sur son bureau avant d'entendre les portes s'ouvrirent et pour y voir la fille qu'il avait vu à la fin du banquet regarder autour de la salle comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demanda Lucas attirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

« Oh excusez-moi, d'habitude cette salle est inoccupée alors je pensais qu'on m'avait caché des affaires ici. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Y en a qui ont plaqué tes affaires à peine après le début des cours. Ils sont rapides. » Remarqua Lucas se levant de son siège.

« Pas vraiment. Ils me font ça chaque année et comme je trouve pas forcément tout du premier coup je cherche en début d'année celle que j'ai pas trouvé avant la fin de l'année dernière. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

« C'est pas sympa. Si tu veux je peux t'aider à les trouver ? » Proposa Lucas profitant de ne pas avoir de cours pendant au moins deux heures.

« C'est gentil mais ça ira monsieur Wandlessly. » Dit la jeune fille.

« D'accord. Et par curiosité, c'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Luna Lovegood monsieur. » Répondit la jeune fille souriant.

« Et bien Luna c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. J'espère que tu trouveras tes affaires. » Dit Lucas.

« Merci. » Dit Luna avant de partir de la salle.

Lucas décida de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour se balader et voir ce que ça donne quand l'école à du monde à l'intérieur. Il partit en direction du jardin pour y voir Luna essayant d'attraper une paire de chaussure qui flottait au-dessus d'elle et qui prenait de la hauteur chaque fois que Luna essayait de l'attraper.

« Allez Loufoca, tu vas réussir à l'attraper. » Dit un étudiant parmis un groupe bougeant sa baguette vers le haut au moment où les chaussures prenaient de la hauteur.

Lucas s'approcha de l'étudiant et lui saisit le poignet le serrant tout en le forçant à baisser le bras pour que Luna attrape les chaussures.

« Ça t'amuse d'emmerder une personne qui t'a rien fait ? » Demanda Lucas à l'étudiant qui tenait son poignet.

« C'était juste pour rire monsieur. » Se défendit l'étudiant.

« Juste pour rire. Très bien alors si je trouve une de tes affaires je vais te faire essayer de l'attraper à plusieurs reprises sans que tu y arrive et on verra si tu trouves ça drôle. Si l'un de vous sait où sont ses affaires dite lui et présentez lui vos excuses sinon j'enverrai une lettre d'avertissement à vos parents pour harcèlement. » Ordonna Lucas au groupe qui s'exécuta et partit.

« Merci. » Remercia Luna.

« C'est rien. Si, ils t'embêtent encore, dit le moi. » Dit Lucas.

Luna acquiesça avant avant de partir et Lucas regarda sa montre avant d'avoir la réaction qu'on aurait tous à sa place.

« Merde ! Je vais être en retard ! » Dit-il avant de courir vers sa salle de classe.


	4. Chapter 04

Quelques heures plus tard juste après la pause repas, Lucas attendit sa classe qui s'avéra être celle de Luna. Après avoir fait les présentations, il passa directement au vif du sujet et commença le court.

« La littérature, un art qui peu importe la culture restera le même. Un moyen raconté des histoires réel ou fictives. Les histoires sont divisées en plusieurs genres que parfois les écrivains mélangent. Les plus connus et utilisé sont : l'aventure, la fantasy, la romance, le thriller, et le dernier… Quelqu'un, a-t-il une petite idée de qui il s'agit ? » Demanda Lucas avant que Luna ne lève pas la main. « Je vous écoute. » Dit Lucas ne laissant aucun signe de familiarité avec Luna pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette les élèves à dos.

« L'horreur. » Répondit Luna.

« Oui, l'horreur. Ce genre qui, en littérature, utilise votre imagination pour donner forme aux monstres et autres créatures menaçantes et angoissantes. C'est justement ce genre qui nous intéressera en particulier dans ce cours. Le monde des sorciers a ses auteurs à succès dans le milieu, mais les moldus aussi en ont aussi, on en retient 3 en particulier Stephen King, H. P. Lovecraft, et Edgar Allan Poe. Chacun a utilisé l'horreur pour tirer son épingle du jeu. King utilise les côtés les plus sombres de l'Amérique. Lovecraft lui utilise parmi ses nombreux thèmes le savoir interdit. Pour Edgar Allan Poe, ça reste floue, mais la plupart des critiques littéraires s'accorde sur le fait que c'est la mort. La chose qui peut terrifier n'importe qui à cause de l'inconnue qu'il y a après. » Dit Lucas, avant de voir la main de Luna se lever une nouvelle fois la main. « Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et vous lequel de ses auteurs est à vos yeux le meilleur dans ce domaine ? » Demanda Luna.

« Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup d'œuvres de Poe et Lovecraft, mais celle de King, j'en ai lu beaucoup et c'est mon préféré. Quoi qu'il en soit Lovecraft a créé dans ses récits un livre qui, quand il est utilisé dans les récits, vous pouvez être sûr que ça va être la merde. » Répondit Lucas avant de reprendre le cours en sortant de son sac un livre marron dont la première de couverture semble représenter un visage hurlant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda un élève.

« Le Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, ce bouquin est fait avec la peau de divers êtres humains et dont les incantations pour faire appel à des démons sont écrites en sumérien avec du sang. » Répondit Lucas.

« Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore vous laisse avoir un truc aussi dangereux en votre possession ? » Demanda un élève.

« Et comment un moldu a pu créer un tel livre ? » Demanda un autre.

« Aucune idée pour les deux questions. » Répondit Lucas en voyant les regards effrayés de certains élèves. « D'ailleurs je suis curieux de voir si ça marche. Je vais lire une incantation au pif pour voir. » Dit Lucas ouvrant le livre avant que tous ses élèves sauf Luna qui a du remarquer son sourire malicieux pendant qu'il répondait aux deux questions.

« NON ! » Crièrent tous les élèves avant que Lucas n'éclate de rire.

« Je déconne, c'est une réplique du bouquin tel qu'il est décrit. C'est juste de la fiction en plus, les moldus sont incapables de faire de telles choses. Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes. » Dit Lucas continuant de rire avant d'être rejoint par la classe se sentant idiote.

Une fois le soir venu, Lucas se trouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore buvant un verre d'eau avec alors que Dumbledore buvait une tasse de thé.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ta première journée en tant qu'enseignant ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Amusante, j'ai remis une teigne à sa place et fais une blague que je me suis juré de faire un jour. » Dit Lucas sortant du sac qu'il avait à côté de lui sa réplique du Necronomicon.

« Oui certains élèves en ont parlé pendent qu'ils se baladaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Tu as choisi un bon moment pour en parler. Cela montre que tu peux aussi t'amuser avec eux de ton sujet de cours. » Dit Dumbledore buvant une gorgée avant de poser sa tasse et d'amorcer un nouveau sujet. « J'ai entendu dire dans les couloirs de l'école que tu t'es interposé devant plusieurs étudiant qui embêtaient une élève de Serdaigle. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Ouais. Elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood, certains élèves de ce que j'ai appris s'amusent à lui cacher ses affaires ou à les faire léviter assez haut pour ne pas les attraper de justesse. » Expliqua Lucas.

« Je vois. Tu prends ton rôle de professeur au sérieux à ce que je vois. » Dit Dumbledore amusé qu'une personne si jeune s'implique autant dans un métier.

« Disons que vu que je fais un travail dont j'ai méprisé la plupart des personnes qui le pratiquaient, car la plupart de mes profs étaient de sacrés connards dans leur méthode, j'en profite pour utiliser cela à mon avantage. » Dit Lucas.

« Je vois. Et maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose pour toi » Dit Dumbledor avant de sortir une boite rectangulaire d'un de ses tiroirs et de la donner à Lucas.

Il l'ouvrit pour voir une baguette semblable à celle de Dubledore, mais dont les couleurs sont inversés.

« Une baguette. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas lancer de sort. » Demanda Lucas.

« Je sais mais comme ça tu pourras passer pour un sorcier. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« Un sorcier qui donne des cours sur la culture moldu. Pas bête. » Dit Lucas.

« Exactement. Je ne vais pas prendre plus de ton temps, tu as encore des cours à préparer je suppose. » Dit Dumbledore laissant Lucas partir dans ses quartiers afin de préparer ses cours de demain et se reposer.

Le lendemain matin, Lucas s'apprêta à rejoindre sa salle de classe avant d'être accueilli par Luna dans les couloirs.

« Bonjour, professeur. » Dit Luna saluant Lucas.

« Bonjour Luna. Alors comment ça se passe pour toi en ce moment ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Très bien. Grâce à votre intervention, j'ai pu retrouver toutes mes affaires de l'année dernière et de cette année qu'ils avaient caché dans la journée. » Répondit Luna un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais de rien. Ça me fais plaisir. » Dit Lucas souriant à son tour.

« Dites-moi monsieur, est-ce que vous parlerez de la Zoologie des moldus ? » Demanda Luna.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je dois admettre que ce serait intéressant. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Lucas.

« Car je voudrais devenir Zoologiste plus tard. Et m'occuper à la fois des animaux fantastiques et ceux que les moldus côtoient ça pourrait être intéressant. » Répondit Luna.

« Eh bien, ce serait un plaisir de t'aider. Je verrai pour trouver un livre sur la zoologie chez les moldus pendant les vacances. C'est le moment de l'année où j'aurai le meilleur créneau pour aller en acheter un. » Dit Lucas gagnant un sourire de Luna.

« Merci monsieur ! » Dit Luna, avant de prendre Lucas dans ses bras.

« Mais de rien. » Dit Lucas avant que Luna ne le lâche et parte en cours avant Lucas ne continue son chemin vers sa salle de classe.


End file.
